emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7963 (16th October 2017)
Plot Vanessa tries to sneak out of the pub but is caught by Charity. Vanessa insists it was a one off although Charity doesn't believe it. Ross is worried about Pete as he hasn't come home. Rebecca informs Chrissie that they are signing the contracts with 'Rug Tree Bonds' on Wednesday. Vanessa fears Charity will tell everyone about their night together so she begs Paddy to talk to Charity. After initially refusing, Paddy agrees. Dan is fed up of subsidizing unemployed Daz. Sam proposes that Lydia moves into Wishing Well Cottage. Lydia agrees to whilst Laurel is away. Lisa decides to throw Sam and Lydia an engagement party but Lydia has no family to invite. She comments that she wishes that she had someone to give her away. Megan can't believe it when Leyla explains she's cancelled the order with the Sharmas again and orders Leyla to sort it out. Leyla asks Megan but she refuses, stating it's Leyla's mess and she should deal with it. Pete explains to Ross that he didn't go to the police. Nervous Paddy asks Charity to talk. Paddy informs Charity that Vanessa would prefer it if she didn't mention what went on between them to anyone although he only makes things worse. Vanessa decides to ask Daz out again to somehow prove to herself that she's straight. DS Benton and DC Wilson appear at the factory to talk to Priya. Daz prepares for his date but he's skint. Dan won't give him money and instead suggests Daz could claim benefits but he refuses. When Amelia offers to give Daz her savings, Dan hands over £20. Frank doesn't think Daz is Vanessa's type. Vanessa and Daz meet in the shop although Daz asks Vanessa to go over to the pub and she's forced to agree. Leyla turns up at the factory hoping to collect the wedding favours after all. Charity is surprised to see Vanessa on her date with Daz and doesn't like Vanessa throwing herself at Daz so asks Vanessa if she thinks sleeping with Daz will make her forget about last night. Charity announces to the pub that she and Vanessa spent the night together last night. Frank assumes Charity used Vanessa to get to him. Humiliated Vanessa walks out. Priya realises Leyla was the one who gave her name to the police. Leyla insists Priya deserved it. Priya throws the wedding favours from Leyla's hand and stomps on them before ordering Leyla to get out of the factory. Lydia has noticed Steve the parrot is missing. Chrissie is concerned about bringing a silent partner into the family business. Tracy suggests Leyla should make Priya suffer - and she has an idea. At Smithy Cottage, Vanessa and Rhona talk about recent events over a cup of tea. Rhona reminds Vanessa that she'll be right by her side. She suggests Vanessa might be gay or bisexual but Vanessa is unsure. Priya receives a call from Leyla and heads off. Robert claims his gaydar saw Vanessa and Charity coming although Charity insists it was a one off. Robert soon begins to worry when Rebecca mentions that Chrissie thinks there's a problem with Kath's investment. Sam shows Lydia the suit he got Steve the parrot and suggests Steve could give Lydia away. Priya calls round at Tug Ghyll. Leyla opens the door and she and Tracy squirt bottles of maple syrup over Priya. Rishi is disgusted, calling Leyla and Tracy bullies. Vanessa visits Daz at the camper van with cans of beer. Cast Regular cast *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Chrissie White - Louise Marwood *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Amba Metcalfe - Ava Jayasinghe (uncredited) Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) Locations *The Woolpack - Back stair case and bar *Church Lane *Main Street *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *The Woolpack - Bar *Sharma & Sharma - Factory floor *David's Shop - Shop floor *Home Farm - Kitchen *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Smithy Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,900,000 (15th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes